Another Random Kirommy story!
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: Yep another random Kirommy story hope you like it.


Kira Ford speed walks into Reefside hospital where she sees her teammates Conner McKnight and Ethan James.

"How is he?" Kira asks

"He's alright just has a few broken bones but careful he already yelled at me and Ethan." Conner tells her

"Well why couldn't you two make it to the fight?" Kira asks

"Well I um." Both boys say

"Out with it." Kira snaps

"I was playing soccer and I took my bracelet off." Conner says shamefully.

"I was playing S.N.S.W with headphones." Ethan says embarrassed.

"Guys go and wash the zords now and when I check and see that you two are not washing them then I will ptera scream right in your ear." Kira hisses lowly at them so no one can hear.

Both boys gulp and rush out of the hospital but not before telling Kira what the room number is. Kira walks to room 116 a privet room to see the door open and sitting there on the bed in a white hospital gown is her science teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver.

'Please what ever entity is listening let me tell him the reason why I couldn't make it, well here I go.' Kira thinks to her self then enters the room griping her school bag tightly. "Hey Dr.O." Kira says softly shutting the door in case he flipped out.

Tommy keeps quiet but his gaze lands on her and his eyes flash green which makes Kira flinch.

"I know you heard Conner and Ethan's bad excuses why they didn't make it to the fight but can I say mine?" Kira asks taking out two wrapped gifts.

"No I am sick and tired of hearing crappy excuses as to why you three couldn't make it to the fight where I almost lost my life, now get out before I call to get security!" Tommy yells

At hearing how he almost lost his life Kira's blood turns ice cold but she does hear the rest of his sentence of telling her to get out. Kira feels like someone smacked her across the face with a board and she tears up then tosses the two gifts at Tommy, Kira runs out crying but not before yelling that she hates him and slamming the door shut. Tommy looks down at the two presents and he thinks about throwing them out when he sees messy six year old hand writing on both, so he opens the first one that is wrapped in black and white wrapping paper. He grabs the piece of paper on top of his gift to see a note written in the six year old writing with a little drawing and under that in Kira's hand writing is the same note.

'Dear Dr. O, Sorry Kira couldn't make it to help fight my mommy had her watch me, I hope you feel better. Love Sara Ford.' Tommy reads

Tommy looks at his gift to see a black ranger figure and a drawing of the figure done by Sara. He opens the next gift that has no note and sees a stuff brachiosaurus with a black ribbon tied around its neck. Tommy instantly feels horrible that he yelled at Kira so he reaches for the phone and dials Kira's cell.

"Hello?" Comes Kira's voice and he knows that she was crying hard.

"Kira are you near the hospital?" Tommy asks

"I never left the parking lot." Kira replies

"Well can you come here please?" Tommy asks

"Sure." Kira says and hangs up.

Tommy hangs up the phone and waits for Kira. The door opens a bit later and Kira walks in with red eyes and a red face, Tommy can see tear streaks going down her face.  
Tommy pats the side of his bed and Kira closes the door and sits down next to him. Tommy hugs Kira with one arm tight as she hugs him back, Tommy rubs her back.

"I'm so sorry for not letting you say your excuse it's not a bad one." Tommy says

Kira looks at him and kisses him on the cheek. "Its ok I would've snapped too." Kira says

"But you would've at least heard what everyone has to say." Tommy tells her

"It's alright Dr. O everyone makes mistakes." Kira says

"I know and mine made you sad and you know that I hate making you three sad unless I have a good reason to." Tommy says

"Love you Tommy." Kira says

"Love you too." Tommy replies even if she's still his student but its just for three more weeks.

Kira smiles at him and they keep one arm wrapped around each other, they both fall asleep watching T.V. A nurse comes in to tell anyone that visting hours are over and she finds their heads resting against each others. The nurse smiles and shuts the T.V off then leaves the room closing the door letting the couple stay asleep.


End file.
